New Life Amongst the Dead
by Kyuubi16
Summary: For someone like Naruto the peaceful afterlife was boring. Having a new life in a new world is never simple for him, especially when the dead rise and start eating people. Now working with a group of survivors can he make something of a life in this new world? Additional characters will be featured in the story. I have Twitter now so follow. Image by Dragonrider 626.
1. Dead End!

New Life amongst the Dead

0

Pairings?

0

Author's Note

0

This story will have the inclusion of extra characters and going on the first season. By the way play Hetaoni A Sin is Sin to set the mood.

0

Story Start

0

They had made it this far only to find themselves locked in a room. The room of a five story hotel room. After all those months of surviving and traveling they were cornered. It was night out, the glow of the full moon shined brightly on the city. The only means of escape was barricaded by desks and chairs. The sound of the shambling, veracious dead could be heard on the other side of the barricade. Hundreds if not thousands of those things were in the area.

"Wow." Lisa muttered under her breath, the normally pretty strawberry blond was caked in dry blood and other fluids. She panted slightly as she checked the weapon in her hand, a M1911 pistol. She had only three bullets left. Her sky blue eyes gazed around the room, taking in what was in it. "So, now we're all assembled in this tiny room..." she bitterly remarked. If only she hadn't dropped her bag of supplies. She could hear the disappointment in her father's voice now.

"Damnit!" Kenny suddenly exclaimed, jolting my attention to him. "Even though we're all together here, our situation hasn't gotten any better! Now we're locked up in here, and that fucking monster is after our asses!"

"Kenny, calm down!" Lee said with a sigh. He placed a comforting arm around Clementine's shoulder. "What matters is that we're alive. We'll find a way, just as we always have." He would not give up. They did not come here to die.

"Besides, we still need to get back to the others." Carl stated. Despite his older age, Carl was in remarkable shape, being a retired boxer would do that to a person. He also managed to keep a cool head in these situations. This man who used to be a chef effectively gave them advice on how to manage their diets and keep their strengths up.

"We can't do it half-ass either." Carley noted. "We're tired and running out of ammunition. At this rate those things will…" the end of her statement was drowned out by the sound of the creatures outside. Everyone grew silent and tensed as the wails of the undead creatures continued outside. The wails of those who were once alive, their skin now blotched and shaded to unearthly patches of green, yellow, and paleness. The smell of the rotten flesh was indescribable and stomach churning.

"Maybe escaping really is impossible..." a whimpering voice uttered. This voice belong to Anna, the normally feisty red-head had just seen her brother torn apart. After having lost her sister a few months ago it was all too much. "And now...now...we're probably going to get eaten by those things! There's no hope left! It's pointless!" she was reaching the break point. Tears were streaming down her face and she was ready to give up.

"That's enough, Anna!" Kenny exclaimed, taking a step forward. "We're going to get out of here! My wife and son are out there and I'll be damned if I'm going to sit by and die."

"I…I'm sorry." Anna muttered. "And thank you...for what you did earlier. I'm sorry I was a burden." The door began to weaken, and a part of it was cave in. A scream erupted from Clementine's lips as the adults rushed to the barricade and tried to keep it up.

"Shit! If we don't get out of here…" Lee murmured. They were up on the third story and there was no way to escape. No ropes, no ladder or fire escape either.

"Damnit, if there was some kind of way to make some noise in one of the other rooms!" Kenny exclaimed as he pressed as much force as he could against the slowly faltering barricade.

A realization flickered into one of the survivors eyes and he looked towards the window. He moved away from the others. "What the hell are you doing Naruto!"

"I…I know a way to escape." he started to say, and then his voice died a little bit. "It'll be okay. You guys are going to get out of here." He said as he moved to the window. "When you hear my voice and the creatures shambling away that will be your chance. That'll be your chance to run away and get out of here."

"No…" Carley began, her voice dying in her throat.

"You don't mean to…" Lee had picked up on his plan as well. "That's crazy, you'll be killed."

Naruto shook his head, a sad smile forming on his face. "I have the fastest feet among us not to mention the most killed at close combat. If something isn't done then we'll all…" he trailed off. "Sorry guys, looks like I won't be able to make that dinner I promise." He said as he shattered the window with the grip of his katana. "I'm glad, in this new life I was able to meet and befriend you guys."

"Naruto!" Carley and Lisa exclaimed, the former stepping away from the barricade for a moment, only to have to quickly return to keep it up. Naruto went out of the window, maneuvering from the edge to another window. He made his way in. The others could hear from the next room the sound of the door being slammed open.

_"Hey! Over here flesh sacks!" _ Naruto's voice rung out as the pressure on the barricade lessened. The creature's seemed to have taken the bait and followed the sound of his voice. Yet again, another one of their own was gone.

With his katana in hand Naruto went through zombie after zombie. What he wouldn't give for it to have been like the old days when a Rasengan would solve anything. He sighed, having to exert a bit more forced as his blade sliced clear through another zombie. This time it was an elderly woman. He spun, the blade cleaving through another neck, this time a young man. His blade was starting to rust and he didn't have the proper tools on hand to clean or maintain it. He was slowly beginning to lose his strength. Was it because of _that?_

He stumbled a bit as he attempted to slice one of the creatures, but missed. Two more approached him from behind. Since they were perfectly lined up Naruto stabbed the two of them through the chest and kicked them off his blade causing them to stumble back. He jumped back as a child walker snapped at where his knee was. One of them grabbed his arm but he knocked it off as another swiped at him. Leaping away he turned to an alleyway only to find himself faced with a mass of zombies. He turned around and to his horror another crowd of zombies was surrounding him. _'I'm sorry…that I couldn't keep my promise to you, but I can still save you. Forgive me…"_ he thought as he rushed towards the smaller crowd, intent on taking out as many as he could before being overwhelmed.

0

Chapter End

0

Logical explanation for why Naruto isn't using Jutsu will be explained. Though relaxed, he's not a 'normal' human or anything like that if you guys are worrying.I've been meaning to do this fic for weeks. I do have a friend of mine doing a picture based off this very fanfiction and hopefully it'll be done review and let me know what you guys think.

Logical explanation for why Naruto isn't using Jutsu will be explained. Though relaxed, he's not a 'normal' human or anything like that if you guys are worrying.

I've been meaning to do this fic for weeks. I do have a friend of mine doing a picture based off this very fanfiction and hopefully it'll be done soon.

Please review and let me know what you guys think.


	2. New Day!

New Life amongst the Dead

0

Pairings?

0

Author's Note

0

This is a triple combined chapter. In other words, I combined three chapters into one. The first cut off point was getting into the Pharmacy. The second was Lee and Carley going to go save Glen. But after endless interruptions I finally finished the damn thing.

0

Story Start

0

Out of all the things he could have encountered in this new world, zombies were nowhere on the list. He had seen a film or twoof black and white images of shambling creatures feasting on people. It was for simple entertainment after all, it was laughable to think that these creatures could actually be a threat to shinobi if they had existed before today. (1) Shinobi could travel at great speeds, summon the elements, and many other things that shambling creatures far less intelligent then a child could hope to defend against it.

Then again, he was only a shinobi in skill and knowledge now. This offer, this choice to live a new life as his hero's reward as it was called fell onto him. It fell onto him and the one who opened the gateway to this world. He was an occupant to this town for all but six months when this disaster broke out.

He had seen some people attempt to fight these creatures off. Using these items, that he had come to known as guns. They shot projectiles, little metal he guessed, objects that pierced through the creature's body. Their bites were deadly; it was infectious and only took one of these bites to transform a person into one of those undead creatures.

Though, even if he couldn't use chakra anymore his Uzumaki heritage remained with him. As such he remained in fit condition, super human some would say. Not to mention it did not remove his training, over the course f his new life he had to train himself on how to defend himself and get by without kagebunshin. He hadn't realized just how much he relied on the technique until it was gone.

He could react faster than other people. He had been in life and death situations, where others were frozen in terror, he simply acted. He found value in things other people simply abandoned. Guns and ammo were often among the first things to be taken. People were arming themselves, either to defend themselves or for other purposes. Regardless, bladed weapons weren't as coveted as much as guns were. So armed with a backpack, a few snack foods and bladed weapons Naruto began his journey out of the small town.

He felt more comfortable in a small town. The location reminded him of Konoha, being near the forest and all. Cities were too noisy and bustling for his like. The people in cities didn't have the commandrey that shinobi villages did. A scream tore him from his thoughts as he charged forward. A group of people were being ambushed by walkers. The group was small, a middle-aged man, a woman with blonde hair and a child. He guessed with the way the man was standing protectively in front of them they were a family. Then there was the other two, a small girl with a red and white cap and a man with a skin tone that reminded him of Kirabi and other Kumo denizens.

He charged forward, quickly formulating a plan of assault. Slipping the backpack he picked up off his shoulders he left it flew from his grip after a spin, nailing one of the walking dead. He then readied his katana, which he got from the private office of the military surplus store. He was not only thankful that the manager was something of a collector of items as the mass produced blade or those stainless ones definitely weren't fit from combat, but for Raine-sensei's lessons before they parted ways. "Get down!" Naruto ordered as he poised his blade. He darted towards the dark skinned man and girl. They ducked and Naruto's blade soared through the air, severing the head of a zombie from its shoulder. His grip tightened and he spun, and the edge sliced through the mouth of another zombie, splitting open her lips. Naruto pulled the blade back, adjusted his stance, and thrust the blade forward, piercing the skull of the creature.

"Aaah! No! Nooo!" a terrified scream tore through the air. The child, the boy had been grabbed by one of the creatures. Drawing a knife out of the pocket of the black vest he raided from an army store he flung it with all its strength, nailing the creature in the head and causing it to fly off the boy. The poor boy had been squirted by the blood of the reanimated creature. Though only it took was a single moment to be nabbed by one of those creatures.

A pair of hands clasped themselves into Naruto's shoulder. Raine had warned him to stay away from people. That trying to help everyone would get him killed, but leaving innocents to die was against who he was. And it was for that reason that one of the creatures was seconds away from sinking their teeth into the flesh of his skull.

Next time he knew the sound of an exploding head and the strength of the clutching creature vanished. The creature dropped down, his head shattered by a bullet of a newcomer. It was a woman, she was youthful and had short brown hair. Not too far away from her was a young Asian man, wearing a cap, standing in front of a store. "Run!" he shouted as the woman fired several more shots at the creatures. Naruto decided to heed his advice and follow the others. There were too many of these creatures to safely combat, especially in unfamiliar terrain.

He ran inside only for the gate to the store to be hastily shut. Inside of the store was rather barren, the lights were low and there were other survivors. Naruto swore under his breath when he realized he forgot his back outside. It looked like no matter how much time would past, there was going to always be a part of him that was an impulsive hero first.

_"We can't take risks like this!"_

Naruto was jerked from his thoughts when another survivor began to speak. She was also rather young, maybe in her late twenties with dark hair and a rather hawk-like gaze.

"And we can't just let people die either." The brown haired woman argued.

"When I SAY that store stays shut I fucking MEAN it." The woman in the black tank top argued. She seemed to put emphasis on particular words that phrased it like an order. "We don't know who these people are. They could be dangerous."

It was a sad truth. Human nature, people did things they would normally never do when scared. "And they led the damn things right to us." Now a large man began speaking. He easily dwarfed everyone in such, wearing a permanent scowl, had a large nose and graying hair.

"Where's your humanity?" the brown haired woman asked. "They would have died out there."

"We have kids with us."

The argument continued on and things seemed to escalate. He didn't blame them for being frightened and confused. In a way, he was used to fighting these things. The Zetsus were the closest his world came to having zombies. They were soulless creatures that existed only to kill. The zombies were simply dumber, less-organized Zetsu in a sense.

The large man then started for the boy to be thrown out. The woman, his mother was ensuring he was fine. A child. He was a child. How could anyone be so ready sacrifice a child?

"We got to throw him out! Or smash his head in!"

"Kenny! STOP HIM!" The blonde haired woman pleaded.

"Lee, what do we do about this guy?" the mustache man asked the dark skinned man.

"We kick his ass!" the man supported his friend.

"Now that's what I'm talking about.

"Everyone CHILL THE FUCK OUT!" The gun bearer suddenly exclaimed. Despite not saying anything, he was sure she was against the boy being thrown out too.

"Nobody is doing anything!" the tank top wearing woman cut in.

"Shut up, Lily!" the large man undercut her. He continued his tirade, swearing at the brown haired girl as he continued to incite paranoia and fear. As the heated discussion continued names were learned. The woman and child were Kat and Duck respectively, which he assumed was nicknames.

"And we're tossing him out now!"

Something within Naruto snapped when he heard those words. A man willing to callously endanger the life of a child reminded him of the story his father told him. Of how his life was endangered within the minute he was born. It wasn't just his story either. All the horrible childhoods of his friends and fellow jinchuuriki began resonated within him. So many times he wished someone, anyone could have done something to help any of them, but the past couldn't be changed. Though, this was not the past. This was the present and he couldn't do by and do nothing.

"That's enough!" his voice resonated, katana drawn, poised and raised at the man's neck in an instant. They were all so absorbed into the dispute his presence was forgotten.

"Why you little shit!" the man swore at Naruto.

"Holy shit dude!" the Asian guy exclaimed.

"Put the weapon down NOW ass-hole or I'll blow your brains out!" Lily ordered, training the weapon on Naruto's head. Faster than anyone could register he had snatched the weapon from her hand and trained it on her.

"Word of advice! Never aim a weapon on me unless you have the intent to kill!" he advised. He could feel the animosity growing and how tense they were.

"Carley you fucking idiot! I told you these people were dangerous!" the large man continued to berate the woman.

"Kat, was it?" Naruto asked, turning his attention towards the mother. "There's no bite."

"He's fine! He wasn't bitten!" the woman assured for the fourth of fifth time. He hadn't been keeping count. Naruto eyes fell upon the spooked child. He still had blood smeared on him, he was in shock.

"There you go," Naruto simply remarked. "I don't know who the hell you think you are, but I'm not a fan of a bully who berates people and threatens children. You don't think you can be around the boy, you're happy to take a walk right out this shop."

The little girl's scream drew their attention. "Clementine!" Lee shouted as he rushed over to the girl, falling over in the process. He was obviously suffering from some sort of leg injury. He quickly rushed over to her. Without thinking Naruto dropped the gun and followed as well.

The man, Lee was able to wrestle the zombie away, but his injury left him at a disadvantage. Naruto impaled the creature through the bottom of his jaw and through the top of his head. The force of the attack had drove them both back, the edge of the blade clanging across the metal grate and generating a loud humming noise. He pulled the now flesh covered blade from the creature as it dropped to the ground. He inspected the katana shortly afterwards to make sure it was still in prime condition.

"Thank you." Lee thanked him in-between labored breaths.

That was when they came. The sound of banging and raspy drawls could be heard outside. The zombies had been attracted by the noise. Seconds later the sounds of gunfire could be heard from outside the pharmacy.

"Is that the Military?" Lee wondered out loud as Clementine clung to his leg. By the way she was shivering it was obvious she was still quite spooked.

"I don't know." Lily responded. Everyone had gotten down, shielding themselves from the sight of the hungry creatures. Hoping that they would eventually shamble away from the store. The stress apparently proved too much for the large man and he collapsed. A shout of dad drew his attention.

The woman soon stated he had heart problems and he needed nitroglycerin pills. It was the reason why the group was there in the first place. Names were soon being exchanged along with duties. Doug and Lisa, who had remained quite during the whole dispute, were on lookout. Lee was pretty much volunteered to try and find a way into the pharmacy.

As for him, no one was making any strides to approach the unknown katana wielder. After Lee and Kenny finish their discussion the blond approached the man's family. "I hope your son gets better. Children shouldn't be placed into situations like this." Were they weary of him? Even, if he acted in their defense? "The matter wasn't of my business, but I just couldn't stand by and do nothing."

"You kidding? That's twice you saved my boy now. As far as I'm concerned you're alright by me. My name is Kenny and this is my way Katjaa." He introduced his wife. "And my boy Ken Jr. or Duck."

"Thank you." Katjaa once more thanked him.

"It's no problem. My name is Naruto." He pretty much ignored the looks people gave him when he introduced himself. After all, most blond hair, blue-eyed blonds didn't have names like his. "Having company beats being alone."

"You're welcome to join my family and I if you want. You handle yourself pretty well against the Walkers." Kenny invited him.

"I…I'll keep that in mind." Naruto remarked. After he was done he took a few steps when he was approached by the blonde.

"You have balls you know that?"

"Excuse me?" Naruto prompted the woman.

"Not that many people would threaten Lilly, let alone her dad. They're both connected to the military so they can both be hard-asses, especially Larry."

"I take it you know them?" he pressed for information.

"Lilly and I were in the same squadron. You might want to watch your back from now on." She cautioned him. The sound of a door opening and closing drew his attention. It was the same door that Lee and Clementine disappeared into not too long ago. To his surprise instead of them leaving it was that Carley woman.

Naruto walked over to her, glancing at the empty food donation box and week old paper on the counter. Carley seemed preoccupied with a radio. "I want to thank you for killing that creature when you did. You saved my life."

"Yeah well, I couldn't stand by and do nothing. I don't think I ever seen anyone move like you did, especially with a blade. That's pretty ballsy." She remarked.

"Yeah well, let's just say I'm not good with guns." He admitted. He just couldn't get the hang of them. "I'm Naruto by the way."

"Name's Carley Lewis." She introduced herself as she continued to fiddle with the radio.

"Trouble?" he asked as the woman sighed and fit it down.

"I can't get this radio to work."

"Here, let me have a look at it." He asked, picking up the device. Radios were one of the few things he knew how to work. Music soon became one of his comforts in this strange new world and the device was simply enough for him to use. A hell of a lot simpler than an I-pod, pad, or the rest of those hand held devices.

After fumbling about for a few seconds Naruto turned it over and popped up the back. "Isn't these one of those things that need batteries?"

"What now?"

"You know there's no batteries in here right?" he answered her question with one of his own. If he was remembering correctly all these devices used some sort of battery.

"Yeah, of course." She hastily answered, trying to cover her temporary moment of ditziness. Seeing the amused look on Naruto's face along with a single raised eyebrow she realized he didn't by it. "No." she finally admitted.

"Maybe I can find some. " He looked at the empty space. Two cylinder shaped ones would do right? A brand? Double AA brand? He sighed; he would just have to grab whatever he could find. Naruto began looking around, eventually finding a battery near the greeting cards and one on a shelf. He began his walk back over to Carley when suddenly felt faint. He stopped and leaned against the wall. Of all the things that could have carried over, why did his metabolism have to be one? He had eaten since this morning, a pack of crackers. While that would have tied over less hungry eaters, he ate far more than the average person when it came to meals.

"You alright?"

Naruto looked up, seeing it was Lee. "I'm…fine." He said, before being offered a candy bar. "Are you, sure?"

"I never got to thank you for what happened outside. Besides, you look like you could use it more than I do."

Naruto thanked him, graciously taking the candy bar. He returned back to Carley with the batteries. "These should do."

"Thanks." Taking the batteries from his hand she proceeded to put them in. Though the radio still wouldn't come on. "What's with this stupid thing?"

"Want me to take a look at it?" he asked.

"Be my guest." She said as Naruto proceeded to check the batteries.

"I'm not an expert but I thought these go in directions?" he said, pointing out that the batteries were in wrong. He then proceeded to match them up right. He noticed Carley's face heated up in embarrassment. "It's okay. After everything that's been going on I don't blame you for scattered thoughts." He said, turning it on as a broadcast played.

Carley was relieved that the station appeared to be safe. "It's been rough you know. I haven't had a decent meal or a wink of sleep in the past few days. Not since what happened at the station."

"Station?" he asked.

"I'm a reporter. A few days ago the station was attacked and that's when I was saved by that guy over there." She gestured her head to the lookout Doug.

"That guy?" Naruto asked in interest. He seemed so unassuming and passive.

"I can guess what you're probably thinking. That guy over there? He's king of dorky, but in a sweet kind of way, you know. I'd be dead if it wasn't for him. So what about you? What's your story?"

"I'm just a simple traveler. I don't have any family that lives here; in fact I arrived here recently. I just wanted to start my life over. So much for that."

Suddenly there was another radio transmission and a ending signal that didn't sound too well. "I'm sure they're okay."

"I'm fine…" after a moment. "Then again maybe not."

"I'll…I'll leave you to your thoughts." Before he was about to leave he suddenly remember the candy bar. "I know it's not much, but here, you take it."

Suddenly a distress call came in from the Walkie-Talkie. Glenn was trapped and he needed assistance. "I think Doug's not great around zombies and you've got your family here. I'll take Carley and her dead-eye down to the motor-inn, get Glenn, and get back here as fast as we can." Lee volunteered.

"If that's what you want to do." Kenny accepted.

"Somebody's got to."

"Yeah, I'm in." Carley accepted.

"Need some back-up?" Naruto volunteered as well and Lee shook his head.

"We'll want to travel small. We're just going to slip in and slip out; besides, you should save your strength. In case things don't go as planned when we leave."

"Alright." Naruto accepted the suggestion without argument. He watched as the two of them left to go rescue Glenn. He found himself a spot alone and decided to take a nap. He couldn't remember the last time he felt safe enough to sleep. The sound of the pharmacy alarm awoke Naruto. It happened so quickly. Kenny had started giving out orders as the creatures attacked. Naruto found himself on defense duty as the creatures piled up against the doors and windows.

"Aah! Get off, get off!" Doug screamed as he fought against the creatures. Their grimy hands had slithered in-between the holes in the boarded up window, snagging the back of his shirt.

"Shit! I'm out!" Carley was in trouble as well. A legless walker had snagged her by the leg and she was out of ammo. Another one was fast approaching. "Help! There's ammo in my purse!" said purse was at the counter and out of reach.

"I'll help Carley! Get Doug!" Naruto shouted as he shot over to help the reporter. Snatching the bag up his left hand he tossed it to the reporter who caught it. Replacing the empty clip she shot the zombie that had her ankle then quickly put one between the eyes of the walker. Though there was just too many of them. Clementine on her way to the door had been snatched by another one of those creatures. How he got in was anyone's guess. It was a tough choice, made almost immediately. Lee chose to save Clementine and unfortunately Doug had to pay the price. The ride over to the motor-inn was silent.

Clementine was still rather shaken up, poor thing. That was the second time in twenty-four hours one of those things grabbed her. And Lee, there was so much guilt in the man's eyes. He was probably blaming himself, wondering if he could have done more.

"Alright everyone, let's search the motel and clear out all the dead. We need to fortify this place as soon as possible."

It was a better plan than nothing at all. It took about half an hour to clear out all the dead that was loitering about. Carley, Lee, and Glenn did a pretty good job on whichever creatures were here. Those that were found were dragged together and piled up. They would have to be disposed of before the night was over. A broadcast was heard throughout the lot, Lisa had grabbed the radio, reasoning that at the very least the batteries could eventually become useful and the radio itself could double as a melee weapon. Naruto began looking around, seeing if he could put himself to some use. _"You gotta do what you gotta do." _He stopped, catching the tail end of a conversation between Lee and Glenn.

_"And I gotta do this."_

_"I respect that!"_

_"You guys be safe!"_

The former seemed intent on leaving to go help his friends in Georgia. It was dangerous, but Naruto couldn't help but respect the man. He wasn't a fighter in the typical sense, but courage didn't come from foolish attempts at bravery, but choosing to do some novel, despite the odds being against you. It took someone with courage to continue on, even if they weren't all that strong.

"How did you make the choice?"

Naruto turned to the speaker, a bit startled. "I…I don't know what you mean."

Carley repeated herself. "You didn't even hesitate to help me. How did you make that choice?"

For a moment, Naruto briefly considered why her and not Doug. "I owe you my life."

"Is that the only reason?"

Naruto shook his head. "No," he was tired, drained, his eyes felt heavy and his throat dry. He swallowed the bit of saliva that was gathered in his mouth. "You chose to risk your life to help me and the others. You have a good heart and you're a good person. I can relate to that, putting one's life on the line for the sake of helping others. I, I'm still new to everyone. I don't belong to either group, so I haven't had time to really form any bonds, so I didn't know Doug all that well. I'm sure he was a nice guy, and for what it's worth, I'm sorry we couldn't save him." _If only I was in prime condition. Then maybe I could have been a bit more help. _"I could have chosen to stay, but instead I chose to fled."

Carley picked up on the fact that the blond was feeling guilty. "No, don't blame yourself. You're not the only one. I could have chosen to stay as well."

"It all happened so fast. We all made our choices, you, me, and even Lee. We can't change the past."

"I know…it's stupid, we just met and…he was just…I think that I liked him." She admitted. "I just wished we both could have made it."

"I'm sorry Carley." He admitted, looking down at the ground_. 'I…If I were to use **that**… no…there's no guarantee.'_

"It's okay." She shook her head. "Thanks though, there's been a lot of death in the past few days. Anyway, I'd rather be alone, I think."

"I understand," Naruto walked away, leaving Carley to her thoughts. He looked towards the entrance and noticed that Lee, Kenny, and Lily seemed to be discussing something. At the very least, things could only get better on from there. Suddenly all the lights had went off, leaving them in a blanket of darkness. That was life for you, jerking you in the worse ways possible.

0

Chapter End

0

So yeah, most of the next chapter (about 3,000 to 6,000) words will be bonding, fluff, in between episode 1 and 2 material with me trying to find the in between episode comic and maybe a little ship tease as well. There, normally I don't do long chapters for stories like this, so I hope you're all happy.

I have one more thing to say though.

Most if not all Zombie Naruto stories have the Naruto characters underpowered as hell and easily killed. Which considering they can summon the elements and can damn near alter reality, its fucking stupid to think that zombies would post a threat to them, unless their systems are weakened by an airborne strain and a majority of the world has already turned. Seeing as no story I read has done either of those, its completely moronic.

My thing is, it's annoying to see Jounins easily defeated by these creatures. For god's sake they can easily jump on top of trees and buildings, I'm sure zombies aren't going to be a damn problem. (Real world/AU with no chakra-Just Ugh!) And especially don't have Kakashi of all fucking people lose to a damn zombie. Because that's just read of you being a numbskull who only read bios and looked at the pictures and aren't a real fan of the series. (Most highschool, yaoi fangirls, real world writers.)

I am going to use one and only one Zombie Naruto story cliché and its actually fairly important to the plot. If you can guess what it is, then I'll PM the scene continuation of the Prologue early. This applies to only the first five people to review with the answer.


	3. At Arm's Length!

New Life amongst the Dead

0

Pairings?

0

Author's Note

0

I made some errors in the previous chapter about Naruto only being an inhabitant of the world for six months. I was thinking of something else, but I have since gone back and fixed the errors.

0

Story Start

0  
Naruto looked over to the pile of charred bodies. The memory of the blended vortex of smoke that radiated from the bodies still fresh in his mind. When the power had went out last night a source of light was needed and well, what better way to kill two birds with one stone then a zombie bon fire?

He couldn't help but sigh as his stomach growled. This morning's breakfast was not enough to sate his hunger. He could feel his skin washed over by the sun's warm rays. He went over and sat on one of the chairs that had been set out. In order to maintain the fire several of the survivors took turns.

Naruto closed his eyes and listened for the sound of something, anything. It was quiet. The sound of the undead nor of the living shouting for help could be heard. He couldn't help but shiver. Despite the sun's warm rays, it was still rather chilly. The ground was adorned with autumn leaves and the cold chills.

Naruto looked around and noticed he was the only one up. Going over the number of survivors he began factoring the meals to the number of people at the Inn. He also factored in the health of the children and how much energy the adults would need in order to work. Because of his high metabolism as an Uzumaki plus the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki he had to factor in how much would he would knee to function. After all, during the training trip with Jiraiya he was cut off from ramen so he had to adapt to eating certain quantities of other food.

Movement finally caught his attention as his eyes homed on one of the survivors. It was the Lily woman. Without the situation being tense and with an expression other then anger or annoyance on her face, she seemed approachable. Naruto knew what needed to be done to make the best of the situation.

"What do you want?"

"Relax, I just wanted to apologize, for what happened at the store." Naruto repressed the urge to sigh. To survive in this world, it wouldn't be smart to make any enemies. Especially with someone who has military experience. "We're all stuck in this together and its imperative that we can work together."

"You stuck a gun in my face. If you think some half-ass speech is going to earn my forgiveness then you have another thing coming." she promptly steered away from him.

"Alright fine, maybe I was a bit brass, but you know as well as I do that unheeded tensions between us are going to hurt more than help."

She seemed to contemplate his words for a moment. "If you want to start doing something useful then you can start stripping the cars to fix up the barrier."

Naruto sighed, realizing this was as close as he was going to get to an understanding with the woman. He decided that it was time to start getting to work on the barrier. A few days had passed without much incidence as the barrier was coming too. "Hey man, need some help?" Naruto looked up.

"Hey Lee." the blond greeted as he propped a board up against the wall. "Yeah, could you hammer in this nail?" he asked as Lee hammered in a nail with the head of his axe before speaking again. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing, just thought you need a hand."

Naruto chuckled, "You should learn to lie a little more naturally." he remarked as he got up and dusted himself off.  
"What do you mean?" Lee challenged and Naruto shook his head.

"I get it, I notice the uncertain looks. Being a katana wielding trigger happy goon doesn't make well for a first impression."

"It was a tense situation, we were all under pressure. Look, as long as you don't a danger to the group or have a sudden urge to lop off heads, then I don't have any problems with you."

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind."

For something that seemed menial it was taken more time then Naruto expected. The dumpsters as a makeshift barrier would work sufficiently enough. These undead didn't seem to have the cognitive ability to pull or shred something unless it was flesh. It would take a decent grip and someone with a modicum of strength to move the garbage dumpsters. Now it was a matter of gathering barbed wired and other deterrents.

Trying to decide who would go and who would stay for guard duty. If the growing tension between Lily and Kenny seemed to be anything, there was going to be a power struggle for leadership. All he knew was that if he kept going with the current rations he wouldn't be all that effective. Nightfall would falling soon and thankfully he didn't have the night watch.

He waited until it seemed like everyone had turned in for the night. He went over to where the supplies and snagged a bottle of water and a flash light. He would need to stop by some houses and see if he can find a backpack or something to the sorts. "What are you doing?"

"Just going for a walk." he answered as he turned to face the reporter.

"Contrary to what everyone thinks, not all reporters are air-heads. What are you really up too?"

"I dropped some of my things in town earlier. I'm going to go get them back along with any other items I can."

"Do you really think going on your own at this time of night is wise? What if you get hurt?"

"I'm used to taking care of myself. I survived on my own for quite awhile. I assure you, I'll be fine."

Carley realized that short of shooting the blond, there was little she could do to physically keep him at the inn. "Just be-careful. The last thing we need to do is lose anymore people."

"Don't worry..." a grin adorned Naruto's face. "I don't plan on dying anytime soon." with that Naruto continued past the barrier. If he moved fast enough he should be back by tomorrow evening. It would take him a good half hour to make it back in town.

The scent of death filled the air as Naruto continued passing body after body. Seeing the body of men, women, and even children was a rather mortifying experience. After disposing of a few zombies he was now a good hundred feet from the Pharmacy where a small crowd of zombies were gathered. He sighed, realizing that he had a battle on his hand. He readied his weapon and slowly made his way to the creatures whom appeared to be distracted by something. Just as he was about to make his first attack a hail of bullets aroused the creature, resulting in some of them spotting him. And in that moment Naruto had only one thing to say. "Aah, shit!''


	4. Scavenging Time!

New Life amongst the Dead  
0  
Pairings?  
0  
Story Start  
0

Naruto ran passed a crowd of zombies. The sound of his heartbeat was stifled by the cries and growls of the undead. Readying his katana Naruto made the first strike, severing the head of a zombie from its body. Contrary to what many movies or anime showed, there was no shower of blood spurting from the neck. Though, if there was a hint of blood Naruto had been moving too quickly to take notice.

With a spin his blade found the neck of another zombie. This time it was an older person, woman, dark hair who was now a headless torso. Another zombie had showed up, a young man dressed up in overalls and he too was dead. The neck was one of the most vulnerable places on the human body, making it a better target for blade users like himself over a headshot for gun users.

Two zombies came running for him and Naruto and the blond readied himself. When one got close enough Naruto maneuver to the side and tripped it. He then dropped the edge of his blade through the head of another one and quickly yanked it out as the creature soon dropped dead on the ground, grey matter spilling onto the streets.  
Naruto took up pace again as he continued down the road. If he moved fast enough he could explore a good part of the town and be back by morning without a problem. He soon reached the town and began ransacking the homes. Unfortunately in a small town like this, a lifestyle of weekly shopping was more of the norm instead of the monthly trips of citygoers who could stock their fridges in bulk or brands. Naruto began shifting around the fridge. "Spoiled." He pushed the carton of milk to the side. 'Eggs?' No, they wouldn't likely make the trip if he had to fight his way back and he didn't want to end up covered in eggs. From one home he procured a loaf of bread, some cinnamon, and olives. It wasn't much but it was a start.

He went to another house and began searching. He had found some matches, tape, tools, and towels. In a zombie apocalypse most people would just grab weapons and foods. Only the nutcases and small percentage of panicked survivors would have the rationality to think about little things like this. Bandages, towels, even wired hangers could be useful in the right hands. He continued his search, looking for any bags or packs. Each time he filled a bag or something he would put them in a spot where he could quickly pig them up and flee instead of lugging around the weight.

Naruto decided that it would be better to head further in and work his way out. In a sense it would give him a chance to survey all the other places to raid and he could plan the escape routes ahead of time. As Naruto continue his trek he came across the form of a zombified child trapped by debris. Naruto could feel his heart ache as the creature feeble scraped at the ground, trying to drag herself free. It was heart breaking to say the least; she couldn't be any older than five.

Naruto said a quick pray for the child and then put her out of her misery. The whited out gaze she gave him as he looked up would be an image that would hunt his nightmares. The way she seemed to stop, as if accepting nonexistence was coming almost made him stop, but he knew he couldn't. To be trapped in your own mind, in the body of a monster; he had no way of knowing or relating besides Kurama's story of the attacks he had done on Konoha by the Uchiha's bequest because of that damn Mangekyou Sharingan.

Naruto continued until a chorus of hollowed moans drew his attention. As he went closer to the military base the wails and hisses of the creatures intensified. For this many to have gathered in droves it mad to mean someone was alive. Anytime there was a crowd of more than twenty zombies, either they were migrating or there was living nearby to which zombies had found them by hearing them or smelling them.

Thank the heavens zombies couldn't have babies. Not only would that be extremely messed up, yeah, he didn't want to think about it anymore. He peered down the runway using a flashlight where the dead seemed to swarm a building. Naruto was hoping maybe there were some grenades or something he could find? He then shook his head and chuckled.

Though for that person to be hold up in there either they were cornered and scared into there or they were holding up in there for safety meaning food and a pretty good chance that they would have weapons as well seeing as this was a military base. Naruto had considered briefly just killing all of the zombies, but with a lack of a long range weapon he quickly decided against it. Taking time to count them, there were easily about a hundred of them. He would need a distraction he thought as he looked around. He then went over to one of the vehicles and began trying to pick the lock with the edge of his blade. Thankfully the anti-theft alarm of the think began blaring loudly. This drew the attention of more than half the crowd, but it still left more than Naruto wanted to deal with.

He began searching around the building until he found a way he could maneuver his way inside. A ventilation shaft would be the perfect way to get in. Hopefully it wasn't worn out, but there was a pretty good chance he be prepared for the scenario it would burst, especially with the possibility of the undead being in the roof it ruptured in.  
Naruto carefully arranged a dumpster and whatever things he could to make a stack of objects. Using the dumpster he hopped onto the objects and quickly leaped, grabbing onto the ventilation shaft. He let out a yelp as the stack spilled over the zombies began shambling around the corner. Well, it looked like it was all or nothing now. He continued his way in and thankfully it didn't rupture. Naruto pulled out one of the matches he found and lit them, dropping them into the dark room below. No sound of rustling or anything and if there were zombies, they would have been attracted to the light right?

So he slowly maneuvered himself, almost getting stuck because of the small space so he would drop down on his feet. He let out a sight as he stood up, only for something to crack him in the head. Next thing Naruto knew he was on the ground and his mouth was moving, despite him unable to hear the words over the ringing. He was praying, pleading that the person wasn't hostile. For the better part of the minute Naruto feared he was going to be killed when he was helped up.

A throbbing pain coursed through Naruto's head, not to mention he felt like he wanted to throw up. "…scared me!" he was starting to regain his hearing. The last thing he needed was a concussion or for swelling to set in. One of the thing she noticed was the room he was in was rather well lit.

"Are you alright?"

"The verdict will set in once the urge to vomit settles." Naruto answered. The man definitely did not look like a bandit. He had dark hair, a jet black that was combed back with deep blue eyes hid behind glasses. The man looked like he belonged on the base; he was built enough to be a fighter.

"Name's Mark," the guy chirped, "You're the first none people eating person I've seen in the past two weeks. I hope you understand why I clocked you one. I thought you were a bandit or something since you didn't say anything."  
Naruto silently cursed his mistake. If the person trapped inside was a bandit he would have probably already expanded his ammo or something and if not, he was sure most of them would have been smart enough to try and befriend him to use him as bait or something before attempting to stab him in the back. And any scenario of the person not being a bandit, this scenario could, a groan escaped his lips. No sense fretting about it now.

"I'm Naruto. Look, I'm gathering up all the supplies I can and I'm going back to my group. You have a legion of zombies outside and I'm sure sooner or later you'll run out of food if you stay here. There wouldn't happen to be a secret exit would there be?"

"Nope, only one way in or out so if they get in we're screwed."

Naruto shook his head, unwilling to accept that. He had a promise to keep after all. "Are there any weapons?" Two hand guns, both with clips and eight clips of ammo, two grenades, and cooking knives. They were all arranged out on the table.

"I'm going to clear out the creatures. I want you to hide in the other room and be prepared to take them out in case I don't make it. Down the road there's an Inn and you'll find my group there."

"But there are hundreds of those things, you can't expect to take them all on."

"We don't have much of a choice." Naruto argued. "We're not going to find some miraculous hidden exit or trap door are we?" Naruto asked as Mark exhaled an exasperated, defeated sigh and shook his head.

"We either stay slowly starve when the food runs out or we to escape. Either way, I'm more than sure I'm not the only person to put two and two together for zombie crowds. Between you and me I rather take my chances with dead and dumb then the alive and cunning." Naruto then realized something was wrong. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That's just the thing." Where was the sound of the vehicle he set off. "I set off a vehicle earlier."  
Mark's eyes flickered with recognition. "That was you? I thought that was one of the, you know." He said, referring to the zombies without a name.

"No, something's up." He went over to the entrance/exit and pressed his ear against the door. Nothing. No sound at all and that was a bit troubling. "Get ready." Naruto ordered as they cleared the barrier that stood between them and the outside. When they went out Naruto was confounded by the sight he saw. Nothing but dead bodies littered the base. The zombies had been hacked to pieces. A part of him wanted to call out to whoever it was, but he knew it would have been foolish. They didn't need to attract anymore undead.

"Whoa! What happened out here?" Mark of course was mystified.

"Do any of the vehicles work?"

"Yeah, why…" Mark was cut off by Naruto.

"Load everything up and hurry." Naruto quickly ushered him as he hurried back inside. He didn't like this, not one bit.

"Wait, but what if whoever did this might still out there or hurt? Shouldn't we try to go help them or something?"  
Naruto paused in mid-step. "They made no attempt to contact us." He turned to look outside and survey the damage. "Trust me, they're waiting for something and whatever it is I don't want any part of it." He said as he noticed a figure shuffling in darkness. Naruto readied himself as the figure began moving closer. Naruto shined a light on him with his left hand while resting his right hand on the hilt of his weapon and sure enough the person was human.

"Hey! You friendly!?" Mark called out to him, waving both arms. "Look we don't want any trouble. We're just trying to survive." The figure drawing closer said nothing and withdrew a weapon.

"Mark, go to a vehicle and get the hell out of here. Don't argue with me, just go!" Naruto ordered as the figure started running at him with incredible speed. Naruto withdrew his weapon and quickly blocked the strike.  
Szzhtck, the sound of their blades clashing then slicing away from each other filled the air. Naruto tried to put some distance between them but the mysterious attacker quickly closed the gap. He saw the flash of a face under the hoodie his attacker was wearing, but not enough for him to identify any features.

The attacker's blade was brought again with resounding speed, going for a fatal slice to the neck, but Naruto was able to duck under it in time. He had forced himself to keep his legs steady so as to steady his balance, and then with all the force he could muster he threw out his foot and kicked his assailant in the chest sending the person flying back.

Naruto fell forward, dropping on his left knee and catching himself. His attacker quickly recovered, using the sword for balance. "Why are you attacking me?" he supposed asking this was useless. The person had to be some sort of madman right? Though he couldn't help but vocalize his question. The person seemed to pause, as if contemplating for answer before steadying his blade as well. The person shot forward again with speeds that easily rivaled the former shinobi. One thing was clear. As each day past only the strong, those who grew stronger, or those who allied themselves with the strong could survive this apocalypse and for some of those strong the grip one had on their sanity was often the price to pay.

Fear and the threat of death could bring out the monster in people. Whoever this person was, they wasted no time in going for kill shots. Naruto ducked out of the way of another strike that would have slice through the neck of a slower or inattentive fighter. He was sure this fight would be more one-sided if he hadn't been trained. There was also the fact he didn't have as much experienced against trained fighters as he was like. Gifted enough to where he outdid the average kenjutsu user, but lacked the experience and other traits that would put him on par with a master.

Raising his blade, Naruto parried the follow up attack. Only for the person to change up his tactics and sent a haymaker right into his right cheek, sending him tumbling into the ground. Naruto quickly spun to the right as the edge of the attacker's blade pierced where his head was.

The attacker smirked and adjusted himself into a defensive stance. Naruto took the chance and dashed forward. Jumping into the air, he raised the sword above him as to strike down. He quickly changed tactics and threw a punch to which his attacker used his sword to block, resulting in the skin on three of Naruto's to be cut up pretty badly. Though far from finish Naruto shot forward and kneed the person in the stomach sending the attacker flying back.

Naruto wasted no time in driving his foot in his attacker's chest with one foot and the hand with the other. The attacker let out a pained grunt as Naruto's foot grounded into the fingers causing both the force of his foot and the sharp blade to damage the fingers. "Drop it!" he ordered as he brought his blade closer to the person's neck. The person let go of the weapon to which Naruto promptly kicked away.

Naruto then drew back the hoodie of his attacker revealing blonde hair, blue eyes, and a feminine face. He was stunned to say the least. No wonder his attacker didn't say anything, in this sort of situation, attractive young women would find themselves in all sorts of trouble with bandits and the likes running around, but why did she attack him? "Who are…" he was cut off as the barrel of a gun pressed against the back of his neck with great pressure.

"Well what do we have here." A thick country accent spoke. Despite the accent the majority of the person's speak seemed devoid of a lot of country stereotypes like grammar incorrect words. "Unfortunately for you boy, supplies are tight and last thing we need is another mouth to feed, but don't threat, that little sword of yours is going to be put to good use. Now move it." The man jabbed his gun against the back of Naruto's head, forcing him to move away from his attacker.

Naruto had contemplated running away for a moment, but he felt like he was going to pass out. He was hungry, tired, not to mention he only had a few hours of sleep. His senses were obviously suffering, seeing how easily this man was sneaking up on him. Naruto inwardly swore at his own carelessness. If he could just somehow avoid getting shot he might be able to make a run for it.

Suddenly he heard the sound of screeching tires and grinding gears. The vehicle came to a stop and shots were fired distracting the gun wielder and the swords woman. He made a run for it at the gun wielder began firing bullets. It wasn't long before Naruto's attackers had fled the scene.

Out of the vehicle stepped Mark, Carley and to his surprise Lilly. The woman of course began berating the blond about being careless and how dangerous and stupid his stunt was. Naruto would have said something in ways of defending himself, but the last few days had finally taken hold and the blond promptly passed out.  
000  
Chapter End  
000  
I'm only updating a few particular old stories. Among them are some Naruto x Ino one, my Naruto x YJ ones, Team Seven, Storm of the Galaxy and a few other ones people have been asking for, but as I said before, I'm planning my biggest mass update yet with a chapter from every story. As always there is new stories that are going to be featured with chapters that will be done for them as well when it comes to the mass update. Anyway, hopefully I can knock out another chapter or two tonight.  
The next chapter will continue with the Segway into episode 2.

000

Story Previews

000

The Keyblade Duo

000

"Sora, come on! You have to be ready to fight!" Naruto shouted at the boy, snapping him out of his stupor.

Sora looked ahead as more soldiers materialized. He watched as their yellow eyes drew away from the crowd in general and focused on Naruto and the Keyblade. A sort of coldness emanated from the boy, as his anger channeled into a state of tranquil vengeance unlike the fiery explosion back on the island. The air around him became cold as a thin sheet of frost covered his hands.

On instinct small chunks of ice and snow erupted from his hand, piercing the creatures. The Heartless exploded into colored wisps of yellow, violet, and black. "Ready as I'll ever be!" He said. At least he knew what he could take his anger out on.

"Then let's go!" Leon yelled before slamming the Gunblade into the ever arriving creatures, sending one of them crashing through the window and out into the alleyway below.

"Kairi's gonna be pissed. You got a second element much faster than she did." Naruto joked, interjected humor into the tense situation. "Let's go!" he exclaimed as he jumped out of the window after Leon. Sora was right behind him as he leaped out of the window out to the streets below.


End file.
